The conventional open differential of the automotive vehicles can lose traction when there is slippery condition on the surface, where the vehicles drive. Many torque vectoring designs are implemented to overcome traction loss. They are incorporated with gears and clutch to transfer and alter torque from the side gars of the differential of vehicle axles in some ways. They are less effective because such torque vectoring designs apply required additional torque to one wheel at a time, instead of applying the required additional torque to both wheels of the vehicle axles.